Crash, Bang
by STANathanXOox
Summary: When Kate ends up in a crash after sending her boyfriend home early will she fight through her newly acquired injuries or will something change.
1. Chapter 1

_BPOV_

I was driving home from the precinct; my mind wandering through the case that we were working on. Three teens dead all female; all 16 years old and all brunettes with futures ahead of them. Why is it that god take people from us so soon; one of these girls was pregnant with twins she'd just told her boyfriend that she was pregnant her mother and father had known for little over an hour before she died. The next girl was coming home from babysitting her best friend's son Gabe when she was murdered. The last was at home in her apartment; studying making sure she had all her work done in time for her teachers, now she'll never get those extra credits. Life is cruel but the way these girls died was bitter and just plain horrible; their attacker had come at them from behind, stabbed them in the gut and then broken their necks, back and feet just to make sure that if at some point if they weren't dead and they tried to escape they couldn't, they were paralyzed and unable to move.

The horn of another car blaring brought me back to the moment but it was too late; I was swerving down the bank into the river on the outskirts of town. I didn't even know I was heading this way until I got here. Again with the drowning in the car thing; Jesus this sucked worse than spending the day locked in a room drugged and unable to see a thing. I'd sent Richard home early because I wanted to have the car ride home to myself to think and clear my head before facing him with the news I'd just found out myself just a couple of hours before. I wanted to live; I needed to tell Castle that we were having a baby together, that I was nine weeks pregnant and that I wasn't sure wither or not I wanted to find out what gender it was. I unbuckled my seat belt, the water from the river was now covering my feet I grabbed my hand bag and instead of putting it on my arm or on my back I grabbed my phone and rang Rick; I had about five minutes top for the car to be fully submerged with water, even if the river wasn't that deep it was deep enough for three cars to sit down here before you would reach the surface. I speed-dialled Rick's number and waited for the connection that didn't happen, he must have been writing

"Hae Rick; I love you and I hope you get this before I die. I just want to tell you that we don't have a future anymore. I hope life treats you well. I love you" I said hanging up the phone, the water level had risen it was now just above my shins. I dialled Alexis' number and then waited for the connection it happened

"Hae Kate what's up?" she asked

"Hae can you get a message through to your father for me its urgent?" I asked

"Yea sure"

"Can you tell him that I love him and that I wish we had more time together? Love you too Alexis" I said and hung up the phone. The water was now up to my stomach if I wanted to get free it was now or never.

_APOV_

That was the weirdest call I'd ever gotten from Beckett; she told me to tell dad that she loved him and that she wished she had more time with him. _OMG she's dying_. I jumped up off my bed and ran into dad's study he was there behind his laptop typing away and listening to the music he had on his iPod. I didn't even bother knocking this time I just ran straight into his study pulling the cords out of his head and trying as calmly as possible to tell him that Kate was dying, but it all came out wrong and dad just carried on writing. I grabbed his phone I knew Kate well enough that she would of rang dad first always did. I waited for his phone to turn on and then played the voice mail that was waiting for him from her _Hae Rick; I love you and I hope you get this before I die. I just want to tell you that we don't have a future anymore. I hope life treats you well. I love you. _The shock that had formed on dads face quickly reformed into tears and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

_RPOV_

My fiancé was dying holy crap I did not see this coming; the time of the message ran through after the message itself had finished ten minutes ago long enough for her to have died if help didn't arrive on the scene quick enough. I grabbed my phone back from my daughter and dialled the precinct and told Espo that Kate was in a life or death situation he'd had the same reaction as me. I told him I was going to go to the hospital and see if she was there or if she was going to show up soon. Alexis was trying to follow me out the door but I told her that if she did she wouldn't like what she was going to see and she fired back with well neither will you if you go. I refused to listen and carried on out the door.

_BPOV_

I hoped Alexis had gotten my message to Rick; I hope he knew that I loved him; I was trying my damnest to get to the surface when I left the car it was only half full with water I left everything in my car, I didn't care at the moment I just wanted to make it home safe tonight. I broke through the surface of the water and swam towards the river bank, I was cold and aching; the current was strong and I was getting weaker by the minute.

"She's over here" someone called

"Get her we'll bring the genie down to her" someone else called. I felt a hand on my arm pulling me closer to the river bank.

"Hello can you hear me?" the person asked

"I-I" was all I could say before falling into unconsciousness.

_RPOV_

It was rush hour traffic in the middle of town and when I arrived at the hospital the ambulance was already unloading her; I ran up to the side of her and started talking to one of the paramedics

"Hi I'm Richard Castle her fiancé, this is Katherine Beckett" I said

"Richard we're going to have you follow behind us she needs to be taken into intensive care only her immediate family can see her until we can stabilise her condition" the paramedic said; all I could do was nod. I followed behind the paramedics until they found an empty room and started hooking Kate up to all these different machines; I just stood in the corner trying not to cry. I hadn't seen Kate in a hospital bed since she had been shot and that was only for about ten minutes because she refused to be in the same room as me for more than that time.

"When is the wedding?" one of the nurses asked

"In a couple of weeks" I replied; our wedding was to be a quiet ceremony with our families and friends from the 12th precinct, Kate didn't want a big one with publishers and stuff cause she didn't want the paparazzi getting a hold of them which was understandable.

"Congratulations that's amazing" the nurse replied when she had finished connecting Kate to the different monitors.

"We're going to need to run a couple of tests why don't you go downstairs and wait for us to finish you can come back within the hour we should be done by then" the nurse said.

I decided to ring Espo and Ryan; they were both searching for her, her father Jim would be next and then I would call Lanie and tell her, then I would phone Alexis and mum.

"Hae: she there is she at the hospital?" Espo asked

"Yea they're running tests on her now to make sure everything's alright this is my entire fault you know she told me to go home without her and I didn't want too but she made me. I could have been there to save her" I said

"Rick it's not your fault stop beating yourself up; we'll come in and see her in the morning we have been called down to the scene to grab her car we'll see you in the morning" he said

"Bye" I said hanging up the phone.

I rang Jim next

"Hae Jim its Richard here"

"Richard is something wrong has Katie got cold feet or something does she need me to talk to her?" he asked

"Uh; no sir she doesn't have cold feet. I-I think you might want to come down to the hospital Katie is in hospital" I said, saying those words myself just made this whole experience more realistic and I didn't like it one it.

"You mean – what happened to her Rick?"

"I don't know honestly; she was supposed to be driving home after work, she sent me home about an hour before told me she wanted to clear up the case and then she was going to go for a drive to think about something, I offered to come with her but she told me to go home so I did I got a call from Kate as she was in her car she rang to say she loved me and that she wished we had more time together. I-I came straight to the hospital to see if she was here and when I got here she was being pulled out of the ambulance the paramedics told me that she swam to the surface by herself and then she was losing too much energy and she started to sink again but luckily someone was down there to help her out they got her back to the river bank and she fell unconscious" saying all this I slide down the wall and burst into tears; I hadn't cried this much since Kate was shot and now here I was hoping against all odds that she was going to survive for me and her father.

"Rick; I'm on my way, stay strong for my baby girl, please stay strong" Jim asked

"I-I'll try and Jim see you soon" I said hanging up the phone.

I sat on the floor of the hospital for about ten minutes before I pulled myself together enough to ring Lanie

"Hae Rick; what's up?" she asked

"I-I just-" but I couldn't finish I was still choking on my words

"Rick; are you alright?"

"Lanie Kate she's in hospital; she almost drowned and she's in intensive care they'll be moving her early tomorrow you'll have to wait till then to see her though, I just thought you might want to know. I'll let you know if anything else happens"

"Thanks Rick for keeping me in the know; Bye"

"Yea bye" I said hanging up my phone again

I dialled home and waited for Alexis or mum to pick the phone and then waited for them to answer

"Hello, dad is Kate going to be alright?" Alexis asked

"Yea for now she's unconscious at the moment but they are running tests on her and everything she's going to be monitored whilst she's here. You have to stay at home until the morning she's not allowed any visitors until the morning you hear me" I told her

"Yes dad; she'll be alright dad she has too" she said trying to calm me

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Love you too daddy" she said hanging up the phone; my baby girl had just called

me daddy she hadn't done that since she was eight years old when Meredith told her she wasn't going to look after her full time anymore.

I walked down to the café and grabbed some of the horrible coffee they have there. I walked through the hospital corridor back to the elevator and went up to the floor were Kate's room was. I was walking down the corridor when I saw Jim walk out of it

"Jim" I called

"Richard; I can't see her like that. Not again! I'm sorry but please call me when she wakes up I'll see her then but I can't see her the way she is at the moment" he said

"It's ok Jim I'll call you when she wakes up" he nodded and then left the corridor. I took a deep breath and then entered Kate's room.


	3. Chapter 3

_BPOV_

I could hear breathing and I hoped that it was Rick I needed him to be strong for me but I could hear tears too. I wanted to open my eyes use my voice and tell him it was going to be alright that I was going to be fine but for the moment I was being tortured listening to the tears that I couldn't sooth.

When I opened my eyes Rick was sitting on the chair next to me finally asleep I glanced down at his watch it was just after 1 in the morning. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him everything was alright but I didn't know how long he'd been asleep or how long I'd been in here for. I reached for his hands and held them in mine.

"Katie; are you really awake?" he asked

"Yes; I'm really awake" I answered

"Oh my goodness thank the lord, you had me so worried everyone else is coming to visit you in the morning and your father poor Jim he couldn't even sit in here for too long without being reminded of last time you were in here. I won't call him till you wake up but the nurse needs to know so she can check your monitors" he said reclaiming one of his hands

"You're not leaving are you?" I asked

"No I'm just pressing the call button on the top of your head board don't worry love I'm not going anywhere" I told her.

When the nurse came in she checked all the monitors I was connected to and then told us she'd be back in with the doctor in less than five minutes we nodded in agreement and she left. Rick and I just sat there starring at each other whilst we waited for the doctor and nurse to return. They entered the room the doctor holding a folder with my test results and the nurse carrying a tray of food; seeing the food reminded me that I was really hungry I hadn't eaten since our lunch break at twelve thirty.

"Your test results have come back fine you have been exposed to too much water but you should be fine to be released later tonight. You and your baby are both fine" he said

"Wait; a baby. Our baby. Katie are you; are we going to OH MY GOD KATIE THIS IS THE BEST NEWS EVER" Rick said hugging me tightly and kissing me passionately

"Ok well we'll leave you two alone" the nurse said taking the doctor out with her.

"Kate when were you going to tell me?" he asked

"When I got home; I just needed some time to think through how I was going to tell you" I told him

"You could've just told me I wouldn't have minded and we would have had everyone else there to celebrate with us" he told me.

_RPOV_

I'm going to be a dad Kate's carrying my child whether it might be female or male I don't care this was the best news I'd had in months. It didn't even matter that it had been sprung on me unexpectedly; it just made it even better that it was, Alexis was unexpected and unplanned as well and look at how she turned out, she was the smartest person I know.

"This is I'm still in shock" I told her; she just laughed and held onto my face

"I know what you mean and I've known since yesterday morning" she said

"Oh my god; did you do the scan, and I wasn't there oh bugger" I said I could feel the frown on my face

"Don't worry I was waiting for you to be there until I did; I just wanted to make sure that I was 100% pregnant before I told you" she said this time it was my turn to laugh the blush that covered her face was so adorable.

"Ok tomorrow; when you get out we'll go see the doctor and get the scan done" I told her she just nodded in agreement.

We were both tired and I was over the moon about the news that I'd just received, but being tired outweighed the joy. I got one the small hospital bed and lay next to my fiancé; with my hand on her tummy on our baby. Within a couple of minutes I was asleep and it was just the two of us the rise and fall of our chests, the sound of light breathing.

_BPOV_

There was a loud thud; it woke me and I'm sure it woke Rick, sure enough when I turned around to lie on my side there was Rick on the floor rubbing his side; I burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"This is not funny" he stated

"Actually macho man it's bloody hilarious" I said laughing even harder, he suddenly joined in and then he got up and sat on the seat next to my bed but not before leaning over and kissing me on the lips

"Morning love" he whispered against my lips

"Morning" I said. He sat and held onto my hand rubbing soothing circles on my hand.

"I had the best dream; it was us lying in our bed you telling me that we were going to be parents and Alexis overhearing and screaming the house down, she's always wanted to be an older sister" he told me

"Sounds like it was a good dream to me; I'm happy that I get to be the one to give her a younger sibling, this has turned out to be the best year ever" I said

"Definitely with you saying you'd marry me and then all the amazing places we had sex and all the amazing possessions we've had sex in, and now this finding out that I'm going to be a father again and this time to the woman of my dreams; extra epic." He said his huge goofy smile on his face.

"Can I come?" dad asked; I didn't even notice that he was standing at the door.

"Of course; Jim" Rick said standing up and giving him his chair, dad refused it and then stood at the end of my bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok; which you are and I couldn't help over hearing that you are pregnant Katie" he said

"Yes daddy can you believe it; I'm going to be a mother" I squealed.

"That is the best news ever. I am the proudest man alive today; thank you Rick for making her happy and giving her back her life" dad said hugging Rick

"You're welcome Jim" he said hugging him back. They'd been on a first name basis since our first date with dad there it meant so much for dad for him to be on a first name basis with the ones I loved and Rick must have wanted that as well because he hadn't called him anything else since then.

"Now Katie; I'll see you later" he said moving closer to my bed and hugging me good bye.

"Bye Daddy" I said; waving at him as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

_RPOV_

"Dad; where is she is she alright?" Alexis asked from the corridor, I was walking back from the café across the road when I heard her. I turned and saw her and mum racing towards me; it reminded me again of the last time we were in hospital for Kate when she was fighting for her life, I flinched before trying to clear my head.

"She's fine Alexis in fact she woke up at 1 this morning" I told her, they both hugged me closely

"Daddy we were so worried" she said I looked down into my little angels eyes, again with the Daddy thing. This must have taken its toll on her more than I thought.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked

"About an hour; I couldn't sleep I was too worried about mu- I mean Kate" she said; blushing a brighter red than her hair.

"It's ok darling you can call her mum if you want to; she's going to officially be your mum in less than a month" I told her she just nodded.

_BPOV_

Rick walked back in the door with a coffee and a bag of muffins. Martha came in and hugged me before taking the seat that Rick left open; Alexis on the other hand stood in the doorway and didn't move.

"Baby girl come here; give your mother a hug" I said, I had thought of Alexis as my own for the last six months, well longer but this was the first time I'd ever called her my daughter.

_APOV_

OH MY GOD. Kate just called me her daughter; holy crap I'd been thinking of her as my mother for quite some time but honestly I never thought she would say it before her and dad were actually married. What the heck? I ran towards the bed and jumped up on it and cuddled her like she was a gigantic teddy bear. Dad got out his cell phone and took lots of pictures of us. Dad, grandma and Kate were laughing at my reaction.

_KPOV_

Alexis was holding onto me so tight; but I liked it she must have thought about what I'd just said because it took her a minute to process it before she ran to my side. She didn't let go for about twenty minutes; we were talking about all these random things and we didn't really have a care in the world, until Rick got a call from whom I don't know but he excused himself and went to talk to the person so that he could talk without getting sucked into the conversation we were having.

_RPOV_

"Hae Espo; what's up?" I asked

"How's Beckett this morning?" he asked

"She's good; she's all bright and chirpy, she woke up at 1 this morning" I told him

"Ok man; I'm on my way with Lanie and Ryan, don't tell her anything we want it to be a surprise" he said

"Ok then man I won't tell them; see ya soon" I said hanging up my phone.

_BPOV_

When Rick re-entered the room I tried to get him to spill but he didn't say anything and refused to give anything away. I loved that he still tried to surprise me even though there wasn't many way left for me to be surprised. Alexis was still hugging me and I didn't care she was my daughter now and no one could take her away from me. Martha was still in the chair and Rick was sitting at the end of the bed facing me.

"KATE!" Lanie called as soon as the door was opened she ran to my bed and held me close fighting with Alexis.

"How are you hun?" she asked

"I'm feeling fine actually" I answered as she moved off to the side of the room letting Espo and Ryan give me a hug. Then Espo went and stood next to Lanie holding her hand; my eyes bugged at this and both of them just looked at each other and smiled. Ryan smirked.

"So I guess we should tell everyone since there all here and I'm dying to tell them" Rick said looking at me I nodded and looked at him

"Do you want too or should I?" he asked

"What; Jesus you two your killing us here, stop leaving us hanging" Lanie said.

"I'm pregnant" I said, all eyes were on me and the whole room was full of bright smiles and Martha and Alexis had silent tears streaming down their faces.

"Congratulations" Ryan said

"Oh My God! I'm going to be an older sister whoop whoop! Best day ever, thank you mum" Alexis said hugging me again, at Alexis' outbreak everyone looked between her and me and then at each other shrugging it off.

"We have to celebrate" Lanie said

"Yes we do; how about tonight after she gets out of hospital and we go to our scan" Rick said saving me.

"Ok well we better go and organise a party" Lanie and Espo said dragging Ryan from the room.

"Mother will you please take Alexis home; please get her to sleep for a little while. We'll come pick you up when we get back from our scan" Martha just nodded and then took Alexis home; it was just me and Rick again.

"Well this is turning out better than I thought" he said

"What is?" I asked

"You just officially claimed my daughter as your own and she claimed you as her mum. All our friends and family now know that you're pregnant; can't get any better than this" he said sitting back down on the bed closer to me.

"I know" I agreed it definitely was the best time for us to have a baby together, our wedding was in two and a half weeks and our whole family was going to be there.

We arrived in the scan room in time for our scan and the nurse came in and started putting the gel on my belly. It was cold and Rick was standing on the other side of the bed holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

"So how long have you known?" the nurse asked

"Since Monday afternoon" I said

"I've known since that night" he said

"So what do you want to know?" she asked smiling

"If it is healthy and safe and what gender it is" I told her

"That's great ok here we go" she said

"So here we are; here is your little girl she is healthy safe" she said

"There's her nose and eyes and then wait hang on" she said changing the angle of the thing and "You're carrying triplets" she said, I looked at Rick and he smiled the widest smile I'd seen on his face in ages. He squeezed my hands and I could feel the beam on my face at this news

"You have two girls and a boy" the nurse said; I looked into his eyes again and saw the smile grow wider on his face, this was definitely the best news we'd had in a long time.

"Thank you" Rick said as we left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived back at home Alexis was in a nice shirt and skinny jeans; I headed for our bedroom and got some clean clothes, it was the top that Rick gave me when we were in the Hamptons. A nice dark purple that had its own gold belt; my dark blue jeans and my best most favourite pair of high heels. I grabbed my purse and then headed back down stairs; it had been a full five minutes, I walked into Rick's arms and then we all headed out to the car so we could go to Esposito's apartment.

"Hae; girl" Lanie said hugging me closely

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked

"We thought because we're celebrating we would invite your father" Espo said hugging me close

"Thanks"

"It's good to see you up so quickly; baby doll" he said

"It feels good to be up" I replied.

"Jim; this is my mother Martha and I think you've met my daughter Alexis" Rick said.

"Nice to meet you; good to see you again Alexis" he said holding out his hand for them to shake; Alexis just hugged him, the awkward look on his face vanished and he held her close.

"Hae Grandpa" she said; I had tears streaming down my face it was such a happy moment for me to see my dad and my step daughter finally calling each other family.

"Oh this is so sweet" Lanie gushed; clapping her hands together, I looked towards my best friend and saw that she was crying too.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked; I just nodded I couldn't speak.

"Well that's good; because we have to tell them the good news" he whispered in my ear

"Ok" I said; grabbing his hand, I needed the support and I also needed to be held up this was still such a big shock for me. With my free hand I wiped my face and then looked into Rick's eyes and saw the happiness and pride he had in them.

"Will you all gather around?" Rick said; all our friends were there and our family. Lanie handed me a glass of white wine.

"We went to our first scan today and we're not having one child we're" I took a deep breath "We're having triplets; two girls and a little boy" I told them all; there was applause and a great roar of cheers.

"Mum; I'm going to be oh my goodness this is definitely the best day ever" Alexis said coming and hugging us both, Martha did too and so did dad, they were all crying.

_RPOV_

I hugged my daughter, mother, soon to be father-in-law, and my amazing fiancé I pulled out of the circle and saw the happiness that my family was finally acknowledging the fact that she was a part of their lives as much as she was mine. I couldn't wait until the day when we got to say I do or the day when she gave birth to our children; I'd always wanted a big family and now that dream was finally going to come true.

It was the day of our wedding and I was looking forward to the moment when Kate finally became my wife and was no longer Beckett. I was looking forward to this moment for ages. Esposito was my best man and Ryan was my groomsman as well as the mayor. It was going to be one of my top 50 moments; definitely one of the top five.

_BPOV_

I was standing in front of the mirror wearing my wedding dress; it was gorgeous and I hoped Rick liked it as much as I did. I felt like I was finally getting my fairy-tale wedding. I loved the dresses that Alexis, Lanie and Jenny were wearing; Alexis was my maid-of-honour, and Lanie and Jenny were my bridesmaids. The stunning shades of purple looked lovely on each of them.

When it was time for me to head down the aisle the girls headed out to the steps we were getting married in the same chapel were Ryan and Jenny had their wedding. Dad entered the room; grabbing my bunch of white roses and purple flowers before walking over to me and handing them to me.

"You look gorgeous; your mother would be so happy today" he told me

"I love you daddy" I said hugging my father close

"I know baby girl" he said holding me just as close.

He pulled away and took out a jewellery box and gave it to me

"These were your mothers and she wore them on her wedding day; she inherited them from your gran when she passed" dad said I opened the box and started crying luckily I was wearing waterproof make-up, there was a blue necklace and blue earrings.

"They're perfect; thank you dad. Thank you mum" I said, I knew she wasn't there to see me but I knew wherever she was she would be listening in on our conversation.

"You ready?" dad asked

"Yea" I said placing my arm in his. We then exited the room and waited for the music to start.

"Wow Kate" Esposito whispered, the music started and Jenny and Ryan headed down the stairs and down the aisle, followed by Lanie and the mayor, then Esposito and Alexis. I took a deep breath and waited for the music to change before dad and I walked down the stairs and down the aisle. Luckily dad had his hand in mine because otherwise I would have run down the aisle to Rick and wouldn't have cared.

"Thank you dad" I said hugging and kissing him on the cheek before he placed my hand in Rick's hand. We walked up to the priest and said our vows. I grabbed Rick's ring from Alexis and then put it on his finger, he grabbed my ring from Espo and placed mine on my finger and then the priest announced

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride". Rick placed his hands on either side of my face and then kissed me slowly and passionately.

I was pulled away from our embrace by Lanie who was hugging me tightly

"Oh my goodness I can't believe your finally married"

"Nither can I" I said


End file.
